An Organic Light-Emitting Display (OLED) device has advantages such as low energy consumption, high luminance, fast response, wide viewing angle, light weight and the like, and has been recently applied to a mobile communication terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld computer and the like. As compared with a process of fabricating a LCD, a process of fabricating the OLED device is relatively simple, so that the production cost may be lowered. An OLED display panel may generally comprise a top-emitting display panel and a bottom-emitting display panel, and because multiple insulating layers or passivation layers are arranged on the bottom of the bottom-emitting display panel, a luminous efficiency may be influenced. As illustrated in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of light propagation of an organic light-emitting display panel in the prior art, the organic light-emitting display panel comprising a display panel 1 and a plurality of film layers 2. The insulating layers and the passivation layers in the film layers 2 are generally made from a silicon nitride material, the display panel 1 is made from a glass material, and a reflective index of the silicon nitride material is generally greater than that of the glass material, which may result in that most of light rays passing through the insulating layers or passivation layers may be reflected and the other part of light rays are transversely propagated among the layers, and only about 20% of light rays may be emitted from a glass substrate, thereby influencing a luminance of the organic light-emitting display panel, and further affecting a display effect thereof.